Battle of the Brains
by QuickStrike15
Summary: In order to succeed in their plan, the Vokdroids kidnap Rhinox, Tarantulas and Saurpion, to have them executed. Can they think their way out? Fourth in the series.


Battle of the Brains  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Forestator hides behind bushes, in beast mode, as he spies on Saurpion. He accesses his Com-Link.  
FORESTATOR: "This is unit Forestator. I have the bounty in my sight."  
ROCKHARD: "#Excellent. Capture him, and bring him in.#"  
FORESTATOR: "Understood. Forestator, out." He deactivates his Com-Link. "On to business." He steps out of hiding, and faces Saurpion, in beast mode. "Why, hello, defector!" Saurpion turns to face him.  
SAURPION: "Not you!"  
FORESTATOR: "Now, now, Saurpion, there's no need to be that way. I mean, I am the being that brought you into existence."  
SAURPION: "Are you? Uh...I guess."  
FORESTATOR: "You don't remember?"  
SAURPION: "There's little I remember from the day I...went offline."  
FORESTATOR: "Well, I am relatively. In this form I am nothing but a measly insignificant robot."  
SAURPION: "What do you want?"  
FORESTATOR: "I want to talk. About Megatron, and this strange war you all have waged on our world."  
SAURPION: "I'll tell you nothing! Megatron says you bad!"  
FORESTATOR: "Oh, well...looks like I'll have to do this the hard way! Forestator, Barbarize!" He transforms to robot mode.  
SAURPION: "Saurpion, Terrorize!" He transforms to robot mode.  
FORESTATOR: "You are telling us all you know!"  
SAURPION: "Never!" He opens his palms, and fires missiles at Forestator.  
FORESTATOR: "Don't make this hard, please."  
SAURPION: "Leave!" He draws energy from the ground.  
FORESTATOR: "Not an option."  
SAURPION: "Then good-bye!" He shoots red lightning bolts from his fingers. Forestator pulls out a shield made of tree bark. It absorbs the hit.  
FORESTATOR: "Give up!"  
SAURPION: "I refuse!" He tackles Forestator. Forestator pulls out a tazer, and zaps Saurpion. He goes unconscious, and rolls off.  
FORESTATOR: "Didn't I tell you?" He taps his Com-Link. "I've stunned the target. Bringing him back to base now. Forestator, out." He cuts the Com-Link off. "Tell me your secrets."  
  
***  
  
Saurpion awakens inside a laser-barred cage in the Vokdroid base.  
SAURPION: "Where am I? Where is this?" Rockhard and Forestator enter.  
ROCKHARD: "Welcome to our base, Saurpion."  
SAURPION: "You...you're the leader, Rockhard."  
ROCKHARD: "Correct."  
SAURPION: "Let me go!"  
ROCKHARD: "Calm yourself. No harm will come to you. That is, if you answer our questions."  
SAURPION: "As I told the bot next to you, I'll tell you nothing!"  
ROCKHARD: "Look, we don't need the complete story of what you all are and where you came from. We just need a few specific questions answered. Can you do that?" Saurpion stares at Rockhard, giving a sign to come closer. He walks up to the cage.  
SAURPION: "No!"  
ROCKHARD: "I'm sorry to hear that." He turns his back to the Predacon, and nods to Forestator. Forestator presses a few buttons on the wall. The lasers move closer to Saurpion.  
FORESTATOR: "The walls of the cage will shrink every time you fail to comply with our demand."  
SAURPION: "But...but..."  
ROCKHARD: "Now, back to the questioning?"  
SAURPION: "Absolutely not!"  
ROCKHARD: "Again!" The walls of the cage shrink. Saurpion flinches, and gets burned. "Once more, and you will be burned into scrap metal."  
SAURPION: "Do it! I'll go offline again before I betray Megatron!"  
ROCKHARD: "Strong warrior." He walks back to Forestator. "He's a complete drone. We'll have to extract the information directly from his core consciousness."  
FORESTATOR: "Excellent. I've been waiting to test my surgical skills."  
ROCKHARD: "We will begin immediately."  
  
***  
  
Saurpion is magnetically locked onto a metal table, with neuro-wires attached to his head.  
SAURPION: "Let me out of here!"  
FORESTATOR: "We need answers. You're not leaving. Activating neurological interface." He activates the machine.  
SAURPION: "No!" His optic sensors stop glowing red, and glow green.  
FORESTATOR: "Saurpion, can you hear me?"  
SAURPION: "Yes."  
FORESTATOR: "Are you willing to answer any questions I ask?"  
SAURPION: "Yes."  
FORESTATOR: "We will begin now. Question 1. When we first attacked this planet, who destroyed the battle moon?"  
SAURPION: "Optimus Primal."  
FORESTATOR: "Yes, we know that. Who designed the flying Stasis Pod?"  
SAURPION: "The Predacon Tarantulas."  
FORESTATOR: "Question 2. Who designed the device that extracted Optimus Primal from our probe?"  
SAURPION: "The Maximal Rhinox."  
FORESTATOR: "--Who set the transportational device to explode?"  
SAURPION: "--Tarantulas."  
FORESTATOR: "--Who reprogrammed your activation sequencers and swapped your dominant core consciousness?"  
SAURPION: "--Rhinox."  
FORESTATOR: "Question 9. Who terminated our control over the Tigerhawk unit?"  
SAURPION: "The Predacon Tarantulas."  
FORESTATOR: "That will be all I need to know."  
  
***  
  
Saurpion awakens back inside the cell.  
SAURPION: "How'd I get back here?"  
ROCKHARD: "Forestator completed his task."  
SAURPION: "You...got what you wanted?"  
ROCKHARD: "Why, yes. Everything."  
SAURPION: "Then let me go!"  
ROCKHARD: "I'm sorry, we can't do that."  
SAURPION: "What?"  
ROCKHARD: "Well, you work for Megatron, who is against us. You are a potential threat, so we must hold you here."  
SAURPION: "No!"  
ROCKHARD: "Get used to your new accomodations." He walks out of the room. "Forestator?"  
FORESTATOR: "Rockhard?"  
ROCKHARD: "What did you discover?"  
FORESTATOR: "In my findings, I have uncovered that of our total plans, the two names that surfaced the most were Tarantulas and Rhinox."  
ROCKHARD: "One Predacon and Maximal?"  
FORESTATOR: "Correct. They appear to be the pinnacle of intelligence in this war. If we were to eliminate them, the others will fail to stop us, and time can be restored to order."  
ROCKHARD: "Finally, the answers we've been waiting for. Firefighter? Windit?"  
FIREFIGHTER: "Yes, Rockhard?"  
WINDIT: "Leader?"  
ROCKHARD: "Firefighter, I want you to attack the Maximal Base, and bring back unit Rhinox."  
FIREFIGHTER: "Understood." He leaves.  
ROCKHARD: "Windit, attack the Predacon Base, and retrieve unit Tarantulas."  
WINDIT: "Yes, sir." He leaves.  
ROCKHARD: "These Beast Wars will be over soon enough."  
  
***  
  
Inside the base, The Maximals devise a plan.  
OPTIMUS: "Now, we have technical knowledge the Predacons don't. We know where the Vokdroid Base is."  
CHEETOR: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's put a fire under their butts! Get them off this planet!"  
RATTRAP: "I'd agree with ya, kid, if I did. Look, there ain't no way they'll let us get close enough fer dat. And t'anks to yer little reconnoiterin' mission, I'm sure they'll take precautions."  
OPTIMUS: "I hate to say it, but Rattrap's right. The Vokdroids aren't going to be taken by surprise.  
Plus, they know this planet better than us. They may be able to use tactics completely unknown to us."  
RHINOX: "Well, Optimus, there must be something we can do. As long as we have any information, it will go to some use. We're stuck here for the time being, making this just as much our home as it is the Vokdroids'."  
OPTIMUS: "Good point." Guns fire from outside. "What's going on?" Rhinox gets on computers.  
RHINOX: "Vokdroid. Firefighter."  
OPTIMUS: "Cheetor, Rattrap, let's get out there and help Silverbolt and Tigerhawk."  
CHEETOR: "Let's do it!"  
RATTRAP: "When does it get easier?" They exit.  
FIREFIGHTER: "Maximals! Surrender! The flow of time and space must be healed. You cannot stand in the way."  
OPTIMUS: "Firefighter, we share the Vok's goal. Don't you understand? We don't have to fight."  
FIREFIGHTER: "Will you continue to defend unit Megatron?"  
OPTIMUS: "Yes. But we--"  
FIREFIGHTER: "You have decided your fate." He blasts fire toward the Maximals. Optimus jumps in front of the others and shields them. Sight is blocked by the flames.  
OPTIMUS: "Star formation. Cheetor, Rattrap, to the sides. Silverbolt, Tigerhawk, behind him. Go!" They wait for an opening, and move into position.  
RATTRAP: "Yo, Fearless Leader, it's a trick!" The flames stop.  
OPTIMUS: "What?" He looks to see Firefighter's blaster.  
SILVERBOLT: "The trigger was locked. I don't believe we were the targets."  
OPTIMUS: "Rhinox! No!" The blast doors are open. "I can't believe I was so easily fooled!"  
CHEETOR: "All right, now it's time to hit them where they live!"  
SILVERBOLT: "This is unacceptable! We must retrieve our comrade immediately!"  
TIGERHAWK: "The Vok have gone too far!"  
RATTRAP: "Why? Why do they gotta go there? We're all gonna die!"  
  
***  
  
Inside his lair, Tarantulas programs his computer.  
TARANTULAS: "I have to figure out how to turn this to my advantage." The image of a Vokdroid comes onto the screen. "These new beings are all powerful. They...can't be scanned. Their energy signature is unknown, and unidentifiable. But their power is immense! I could rule Cybertron with them! And my success depends on Megatron's pitiful life. Soon, soon I will--" Rocks from the roof collapse on top of him. "Dah! I can't move!"  
WINDIT: "Good. I wouldn't suggest moving anyway."  
TARANTULAS: "Vokdroid! How did you find me here?"  
WINDIT: "We invented this planet. We know which caverns are natural, and which ones aren't."  
TARANTULAS: "What do you want with me?"  
WINDIT: "You are to be held in Vokdroid custody, by order of our leader."  
TARANTULAS: "All right, I surrender. I'll go quietly."  
WINDIT: "Good choice." He lifts the rocks off of Tarantulas. He stands.  
TARANTULAS: "Thank you." He hits a button on the computer console. "For being such a fool!" Arachnoids climb all over Windit.  
WINDIT: "No! Get these off me!"  
TARANTULAS: "Yes! My dreams have come true! And your nightmares are just beginning!" He cackles wildly.  
WINDIT: "Back at ya!" He blasts a gust of wind at the roof, knocking a large stone out of place.  
TARANTULAS: "Oh, no!" It squishes him. Windit then blasts wind toward an arched wall inside the cave, forcing the blast back at him. It blows the Arachnoids off of him.  
WINDIT: "That's better. He'll be silent on the way back." He heaves Tarantulas over his shoulder, and walks out of the cave.  
  
***  
  
Tarantulas awakens inside the Vokdroid base.  
TARANTULAS: "Where--where am I?!"  
RHINOX: "The Vokdroid base, of all places. I've got to get out of here."  
SAURPION: "There is no out of here. I've tried to escape. They deactivated my weapons systems. They probably did the same to you."  
RHINOX: "Well, that's not gonna stop me."  
ROCKHARD: "Yes, it is." He walks over to the cells. "You see, I run things here. My plans were to capture you, and terminate you all discreetly."  
RHINOX: "You can't do that!"  
TARANTULAS: "You'll never succeed!"  
ROCKHARD: "I already have. You are trapped inside my base. You three are the strongest minds that have existed in the Beast Wars. Terminate you, and our task down here will be carried out."  
RHINOX: "This is unbelievable! Rockhard, don't you see? We Maximals are on your side."  
ROCKHARD: "Cease that method. The Vokdroids are certain you are not with us."  
RHINOX: "Look, we want the Predacons stopped, but if you destroy Megatron now, while he holds the first Megatron's spark, you'll destroy us all."  
ROCKHARD: "Your fate is unimportant. We must restore the balance of time and space. That is the extent of our mission. Prepare for your destruction." He leaves the room.  
RHINOX: "There's no reasoning with the Vokdroids. We have to stop them with force."  
TARANTULAS: "Reasoning, what a joke. You Maximals always make me laugh."  
RHINOX: "Torturing Bots and small animals makes you laugh!"  
TARANTULAS: "Why you...!"  
SAURPION: "Shut up, both of you!" They stare at him, Rhinox with his jaw dropped, and Tarantulas with his eyebrow raised. "I'd rather be destroyed than hear you two bicker!" He sighs. "Anybody but you two. A stupid Maximal, and a treacherous bug! What did I do to deserve this?!"  
RHINOX: "I could give you an answer, but I think it's best left rhetorical."  
SAURPION: "What-torical?"  
TARANTULAS: "And they called you a great mind in this war?"  
SAURPION: "Hey, I stuck it to Optimus Primal that one time, remember?"  
TARANTULAS: "Yes, I do. You blew the re-wiring, and instead of becoming a coward, he was a slagging machine!"  
SAURPION: "Well, at least I was there for my leader! Not spinning schemes, The Matrix knows where!"  
TARANTULAS: "You're getting on my bad side!"  
SAURPION: "As opposed to..."  
TARANTULAS: "I'll slag you myself!" He charges into the bars, gets burned, and falls to the floor.  
RHINOX: "Stop it, right now! We have to think. That's why we were brought here. We're thinkers. Our minds are the only things that can get us out of this. Let's brainstorm."  
TARANTULAS: "I can handle this myself!"  
RHINOX: "No, you can't! And you won't! The Vokdroids aren't stupid! Only by us putting our heads together can we equal the brain power of them."  
SAURPION: "I only want to get back to Megatron. I'll work with you."  
TARANTULAS: "Very well. What's your brilliant plan, rhinoceros?"  
RHINOX: "I don't know yet. But I'll get it, The Matrix help me."  
  
***  
  
The prisoners are tied to rocks with plastine coils, outside the Vokdroid base.  
ROCKHARD: "And so, with this single act of defiance toward the invaders of our planet, we will succeed in cleansing this project, and restore the balance of time and space!"  
TARANTULAS: "Some plan you came up with."  
RHINOX: "Shut up."  
TARANTULAS: "Listen, Vokdroids, this Maximal here tried to escape from your clutches, and asked us to help him. I believe that some torture is in order."  
RHINOX: "Why you--!"  
ROCKHARD: "Silence. We Vokdroids do not believe in torture. We are here for only one reason. To extract you from the project."  
RHINOX: "I can't believe you would stoop so low, Predacon."  
TARANTULAS: "I am your enemy, always! Never forget that!"  
RHINOX: "You're just saying that because you're not as clever and cunning as I am!"  
TARANTULAS: "Spare me! Your computer systems aren't nearly as good as mine! I could out-program you with 95% of my core consciousness in stasis!"  
RHINOX: "I'd like to see you try!"  
TARANTULAS: "I will!"  
ROCKHARD: "I said silence!"  
RHINOX: "You're all talk, spider!"  
TARANTULAS: "I am not! I will show you!" His power levels red-line, and he breaks the coils. He then tackles Rhinox, tearing his plastine coils. "How dare you even think--"  
RHINOX: "Save it!" He punches Tarantulus square in the face. He goes flying.  
ROCKHARD: "Vokdroids, attack! The prisoners cannot escape!"  
LIQUIDA: "As you command!" She accesses her water blaster, and fires several times toward Rhinox.  
He dodges every shot, as he runs toward the base.  
WINDIT: "Where do you think you're going?" He flies overhead, and blasts a tornado at Rhinox. He lays flat on the ground, and sinks his fingers into the dirt. The whirlwind picks his legs up, but he stays rooted. "What?" Rhinox lets go of the ground, and enters the tornado. He comes to the top of it, puts his legs together, and kicks Windit in the face. They drop to the ground.  
RHINOX: "Gotta get to the base!" He takes off for the base again. Firefighter and Liquida pursue him.  
FIREFIGHTER: "Come back here, Maximal!" Rhinox enters the base. He meets up with Forestator.  
FORESTATOR: "Thought you could outwit the Vokdroids? Foolish guess." He aims his vine gun at Rhinox, and fires. Rhinox grabs the console, but gets tangled in vines. He is pulled back. "No, no, no.  
There's nothing over there you'd want to play with."  
RHINOX: "Maybe, maybe not!" He throws a computer chip at Saurpion. It catches him in the shoulder.  
SAURPION: "What was that?" His internal computer relays a message.  
COMPUTER: "Weapons systems online."  
SAURPION: "Yes!" He draws energy from the ground into his fingers, then burns the coils binding him.  
"Who's ready to get slagged?!" He fires missiles from his palms at Firefighter, Liquida, and Windit. They are hit, and go off-line.  
RHINOX: "Now, how's that for thinking on your feet?"  
FORESTATOR: "You won't live to hear the answer!" He tightens the vines around Rhinox.  
RHINOX: "No!" Cheetor zooms in, and slashes the vines from Rhinox. "Cheetor!"  
CHEETOR: "The cavalry has arrived! Let's get you out of here. Climb on." Rhinox climbs on Cheetor's back. "Time to jet!" He zooms out of the base.  
FORESTATOR: "No! I was so close!"  
ROCKHARD: "No! You won't get away!"  
SAURPION: "Zip it!" He shoots red lightning bolts from his fingers into Rockhard. He is forced flat on his face. "Hold on, Megatron, I'm coming!" He flies back to the Predacon Base.  
TARANTULAS: "Wait! My weapons!" He runs into the Vokdroid Base. He spies his weapons programing, and goes to re-install it. He takes the chip, and inserts it into his arm. His internal computer confirms the weapons active. "Ha-ha! Now to escape this wasteland!" He runs out. Rockhard jumps in front of him.  
ROCKHARD: "You'll all be destroyed, soon." He shoots Tarantulas in the gut with his rock blaster. He crumples into a ball. Rockhard kicks him back into Predacon territory. "And now, I'm going to rest." He puts his blaster back, and enters the base.  
  
***  
  
Rhinox awakens inside the CR Chamber.  
RHINOX: "Oh, I'm back."  
OPTIMUS: "Your weapons were off-line, and your internal systems were exhausted."  
RHINOX: "That was one of my most taxing battles yet."  
OPTIMUS: "You handled it well, seeing as though you're still here."  
RHINOX: "Ha, ha. Thanks for that." He steps out of the chamber. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to smell some flowers. I love that." He leaves the room.  
OPTIMUS: "There goes one of the greatest minds of our time."  
RATTRAP: "Yep, he da bot."  
  
***  
  
Forestator sits in his room, thinking.  
FORESTATOR: "Together, their minds are strong, stronger than mine, I must admit. But these outsiders will be extracted from our planet, time and space being repaired in the process. The Maximals and Predacons should celebrate while they can. Soon, very soon, it will all be over!"  



End file.
